


Bruit Masqué [Pop-Star AU]

by carpetburnz



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Miraculous Ladybug meets Hannah Montana, Music AU, Pop Star AU, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpetburnz/pseuds/carpetburnz
Summary: [Miraculous Ladybug Pop Star AU]Marinette Dupain-Cheng is the daughter of two bakers, and is secretly Ladybug, the newest and hottest pop-star currently trending in Europe.Adrien Agreste is the son of Gabriel Agreste, creator of the renowned Agreste Record Label, and is a famous pianist world-wide.When the mysterious Chat Noir makes his debut and threatens to rival Ladybug's claim for Europe's most popular pop-star, you better believe that there will be music.∞༺♥༻✧ CANCELLED FOR NOW ∞༺♥༻✧





	Bruit Masqué [Pop-Star AU]

Marinette doubled over, her hands on her knees as she gasped for breath. 

"This sucks," she barely managed to pant and wiped at the sweat beading above her eyebrows. 

"You almost have it down pat," her manager, Tikki told her, but it was easy for her to say. She wasn't the one practicing overly exerting dance routines in bana pumps. Tikki tucked her short, red hair behind her ear and tapped her polished fingernail against her clipboard. "You're doing exceptionally well considering you've only had a week to learn the new routine."

"Yeah, but it still isn't perfect," Marinette pointed out. "Plus, _Ladybug_ still hasn't practiced the routine in her outfit yet." 

"The outfit is coming on Thursday. I couldn't get them to deliver it any faster." The redhead propped her chin on her fist and added, "You'll get the chance to rehearse as Ladybug, so don't panic."

Marinette shot her a side-long glance. 

"Besides," Tikki continued. "You've almost mastered the routine as Marinette. Ladybug won't have any issues." 

"I _need_ to practice in costume before the show-"

"It'll all be _fine_ , Marinette," she assured. "Really, you need to have more faith in yourself. You're not Europe's number one pop-star because of pure luck, you know?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. 

"Honestly, don't be such a diva," Tikki smiled a little too sweetly, and Marinette watched as one her perfectly plucked eyebrows rose and she checked her mobile phone. The corner of her black-painted lips quirked into a surprised smile, and she met Marinette's eyes as she said, "Well, it looks like we may have a little competition on our hands."

"Competition?" Marinette echoed as she blotted at her forehead with a pink hand towel. "What makes you say that?"

"This." Tikki held out her phone, and Marinette peered at the screen of Tikki's mobile with a frown. On the screen, dancing and laughing with a wicked grin and tongue lolling out the corner of his mouth was a boy Marinette imagined would be around the same age as her - give or take a few years. His skin was tan, but looked even more so behind the dark clothes he wore; black ripped jeans and a loose black tank. Most importantly, the top half of his face was hidden behind a smooth, black mask, and Marinette couldn't help but feel conned as she stared into the boy's electric green eyes. 

"Hey!" Marinette exclaimed loudly. "Masks are Ladybug's thing! Who does this guy think he is?"

"That guy," Tikki said, jutting her hip to the side as Marinette snatched the phone from her hand. "Is Chat Noir." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So I have been re-watching Fukumenkei Noise and thought "wow, wouldn't this be a kinda cool Miraculous Ladybug fan-fic?" To be incredibly brief, Fukumenkei Noise follows the story of a girl who joins a band - and the band members hide their true identities! So I thought it might be neat to write a secret pop-star identity fic with Miraculous Ladybug! 
> 
> * I don't believe I will be starting this fic until I have finished Kitty Cats and Erotica *
> 
> Let me know your thoughts and opinions! I really appreciate them.
> 
> If you like romance/singing animes (and angsty romance/singing animes at that!) you should give Fukumenkei Noise a shot! It's pretty cool and different to a lot of other animes I have watched.  
> https://myanimelist.net/anime/33203/Fukumenkei_Noise


End file.
